


Event Horizon

by WolfaMoon



Series: Mandalorian Poe Dameron [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Ben Solo, Force Tree, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Friends to Lovers, Friendship issues, Friendship/Love, Home, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Poe Dameron, Parent Death, Past Relationship(s), Planet Destruction, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Zorii Bliss, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Trust Issues, Zorii a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: ROS is over. Time for more secrets to come out. Time for Poe’s friend to discover who he truly is.
Relationships: Damerey - Relationship, Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Mandalorian Poe Dameron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625311
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Event Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Event Horizon - Max Richter

Event Horizon  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: ROS is over. Time for more secrets to come out. Time for Poe’s friend to discover who he truly is.  
Disclaimer: No Own.

Event Horizon

(<*>)  
During ROS  
(<*>)

Poe looks at Zorii in shock as she exposes her eyes to him. For their way was never to reveal their face to anyone, unless. They almost once revealed their faces to one another in union but they decided they are better friends than unionized. 

(<*>)  
After ROS  
(<*>)

Looking at Zorii brought him memories of his mother. She wore her Mandalorian helmet proudly when she did not serve in the rebellion. The second battle following her home after the guild did not like how she handled a job. Collecting the bounty they followed her home. There she fought till her last breath defending her home and son.   
A vile killer wanted her helmet but was gunned down by her fellow Mandalorian’s who lived there too. A warrior handing the orange lined Mandalorian helmet of his mother to an 8-year-old Poe.   
Following the way till he was called into war. Leia asking for help from the Mandalorian. The empire had only love for them for their killing not their way of life. Resistance was to be free to be who you chose to be. Poe and a few others stepping forward to remove their helmets and serve the cause. Leia taking an interest in a child from a former friend of the rebellion.   
Bearing scars of years of fighting to finally be free to Return home. Did he want to? Sitting on his X-wing he looks up at the starts. The partying of life celebrated into the dawning hours.   
“There you are,” Finn says from the ground.  
“And here I am. Did you tell Rey what you wanted to tell her?”  
“Are you still on that?” Poe huffs. “Did you get your arm looked at?” Poe looks down at the wrap around his arm and the sling laying limp around his neck. Finn shakes his head looking for the ladder Poe used to climb onto the x-wing’s wing. “How did you get up there?”  
“I jumped.” Poe looks up to the stars. Finn shakes his head looking for a ladder but there is none.   
“You jumped?” looking at him incredulously.   
“Had to.” Had to in order to survive life as a Mandalorian. Having to earn his wings like his mother. Doing so in time. Trusting the fall and gravity of things. Remembering how the storm troopers obviously did not earn theirs and just given.   
“Had to.” Finn grumps.  
“Just use that secret that you want to tell Rey.”  
“What?” Poe tilts his head. People think him a hotshot flyboy. In reality he saw what is before him and decided thoughtfully. It’s what kept him alive this long.   
“You heard me.”  
“So what am I to take from that?”  
“That I figured out what you wanted to confide in her.” Poe comes to the edge of the wing to let his legs dangle. Finn grabs one of Poe’s ankles.  
“And what is that?”  
“That you’re force sensitive.” Finn looks at Poe in shock. “What? I’m a pilot Finn. I have to be able to see and take in everything around me in a glance.”  
“Than why did you keep asking about it?” Poe looks dead into him.  
“Trust.” Poe slides back up onto the wing to stand upon it. Finn can’t help the emotions crossing his features. He trusts Poe and he trust Rey. But did he trust Rey more or have doubt to place in Poe.   
“It’s not like that,” Finn tries.   
“Seems that way to me.” Stepping back to hopefully get a view of Poe on the wing.  
“Well you didn’t tell us you were a spice runner,” trying to gain some control of this conversation.  
“Not a spice runner.”  
“Zorii said.”  
“She says a lot in order to protect our people”  
“Our people? What people?” Finn moves back but can’t see Poe. “Poe? POE?”  
“Here.” Finn jumps in the air as Poe tells him where he is from right behind him. Startled he turns on Poe.  
“How did you do that?”  
“We all have secrets.” Poe moves off into the sun peaking streams of light shining through the camp. Finn looks at him in shock and wonders what just happened.  
(<*>)  
Finn finds Rey later as she is meditating in the air surrounded by rocks.  
“Rey?” Finn asks to her. BB8 beeps from beside him. “Hello B.”  
Rey had felt someone moving toward her. Their energy not threatening and someone she knows and trusts. Opening her eyes to see Finn.  
“What’s wrong?” she lets herself come back down to the ground.  
“Poe.”  
“Poe?” wondering what is going on.  
“Yeah, he… he figured out what I wanted to tell you.”  
“And what was that?”  
“That I’m force sensitive or whatever. It’s been growing stronger and… he figured it out before I could tell you and Poe is just acting off.”  
“Well, he has been fighting longer than us. Just imagine you are fighting and fighting with every moment of that day to suddenly stop. To have achieved the goal.”  
“To wonder what is next.” Finn finishes. Sure he was a storm trooper but he wasn’t on the front lines day in and day out. Poe was. Not constantly fighting for survival. Sure he was protected within his ranks of the first order but he was there waiting for the battle. Rey was a scavenger living day to day for food. Fighting each day to survive. Realizing that Rey and Poe had a lot more in common than he did with them. “Maybe you can go talk to him.” Rey looks at Finn.  
“And what would I say?”  
“I don’t know. Where do see us going from here?” Rey looks to Finn at that question. She had grown and obtained so much in the recent year. Being more than she ever thought she was. Where did she go from here? Rebuild the Jedi? Return to Jakku? Laughing at that thought. Going to the core planets and seeking out Jedi to grow in the force.   
“I don’t know, Finn. We take it day by day.” She pauses looking at him.  
“Together?” she smiles at him.  
“I will need some moments to myself too. Poe probably needs the same, general.” Finn raises his eyes at this. Things clicking together. Poe is the leader of a group that won and does he really need to lead still. Is Poe even needed? Looking at her in shock. She still had purpose for the force. Poe had… “I’ll talk to him, Finn.”  
“Thank you.” Rey rest a hand on Finn’s shoulder as she past him.  
(<*>)  
“Debris,” DO voices watching Poe clean up R2D2.  
“Yeah DO, some debris got in their during the battle and some fried circuits from the lightning.”  
“Lightning bad.” DO voices.  
“Yeah, but I can replace this wiring. You okay R2?” R2 chirps and whistles at him. “Good.” Reaching for a wire to have DO there. “Excuse me.” DO moves back to allow Poe access to the wire. “Thank you.”  
“Thank you.” DO voices back. Poe smiles at the little droid. Rey had voiced that someone had not been kind to the little droid. BB8 conferring on that. Thinking on his astromech droid did he really have a right to call him his. BB8 mostly deciding to go with Rey more times than not. Replacing the wire in R2 the lights of his display come on and he whirls his head around.   
“See all better.” DO moves forward to check inside the panel.  
“Fixed.”  
“Yup,” Poe takes a rag wiping his hands off of the oil. “Once we get somewhere nice I’ll get you both a nice oil bath.” DO does a circle around Poe’s feet at this. R2 whistles in agreement.   
“Happy,” DO says before moving off to come back in with BB8 beside him.  
“Hey buddy. Rey finally get fed up with you?”  
“No,” Rey spoke. BB8 makes some noises, which has the other droids moving away from the humans.   
“So what do you need to talk to me about?” Rey tilts her head at Poe. Something is different. She can see the man she knows but there is something just there masked from her.  
“Finn is worried about you.”  
“Yeah, upset that I figured him out.” Tossing the rag on top of the droid supplies. “I see BB has staked you as his.”  
“He still cares for you.”  
“But he chose you.” Poe looks off to see the droids not far but now talking with C3PO.  
“You made him. He will always be yours.” Nodding his head to the fact. Maybe this is what it is like to let your children grow up and find another to share ones life with.  
“In a way. But I’m glad it’s you that he chose to run off with if it had to be anyone.” Smiling he begins to move out of he maintenance tent. Rey follows after him.  
“Poe, what is going on?”  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“I don’t know. Finn is worried about you and you just…”  
“What Rey? The only thing keeping this human trio together is Finn. And when he didn’t trust me that hurt, I’ll admit. But I can’t have somebody stand beside me if they don’t trust me.”  
“Finn does trust you.” Poe looks hard at her. “He does.”  
“He is my friend but doesn’t trust me.”  
“Well you never told us you were a spice runner. You never told us about your past. All we know is the resistance pilot who is crazy and recluse and will do anything to save the day.”  
“And that was all I ever had to be. Finn needed a pilot. I was an escape. Sure it turned out for the best. A path I started ended with a Jedi reclaiming the force.” The force that he knows so much more about but didn’t let himself flow into it. For his path had diverged from the light to dark side by side. “And look, we won!” Raising his hands slightly he lets himself for a moment touch the light that helped him in his darkest moments.   
“Poe?” Poe looks hard at her as he lifts his hands up, which has her lifting in the air. Her eyes go wide.   
“For someone so connected to the force you sure do miss a lot.” Poe lowers his hands and moves off to the droids. Resting a hand on C3PO then letting his hand glide to R2. R2 follows Poe as he lets his hand remain there. BB8 rolls back and forth. DO looks between BB and R2. Deciding to follow after Poe and R2. Rey can only watch in shock and sadness as BB8 rolls slowly toward her. He beeps at her.  
“I’m fine. I just… I thought I knew who Poe is and now.” BB8 chirps some more. “So he has used the force before?” BB8 makes some more noise before rolling after Poe. Huffing, “Only when he needs it.” Rey voices BB8’s words. This is not how she thought her conversation would go with Poe. She knew they would clash like they do. But to be confronted with them not trusting. Two people he relied on to fight beside him to question and not, trust. Then he lost his rock, Leia. She had lost her too. Lost a teacher and lost a… what did Leia mean to him?  
Stepping out of the tent she spies Finn looking hopefully at her from beside Rose who is talking with another rebel. Looking away she heads after Poe. A deep seed began to bloom in her. It was dread and scared. Knowing if she did not fix this it would become too much and is unsure of how she will repair if it grows anymore.   
Running she lets herself sink into the force to help her move faster toward her destination. Getting there in time to see R2 being pulled up into the X-wing. The engines hot. Rey tries to scream at Poe. The ship lifts off the ground and is gone in less than a minute.   
“What did you do?” Zorii comes over accusingly at Rey. Rey looks taken aback by Poe’s fellow spice runner. “What did you do?” Noticing that her hand is now on her weapon.  
“We had an argument. He thinks we don’t trust him. “  
“We?”  
“Finn and I.”  
“Wow, he helps you and the resistance and this is the payment he gets. No wonder he flew away. Maybe he will come back to his people now that this adolescent rebellion is over.”  
“This was life and death of the whole galaxy. And if it was a little rebellion from his family than the resistance is grateful that he rebelled.”  
“You have her fire.”  
“What?”  
“Princess Leia. She spoke like that to have some of us join. It worked on some of us, Poe being one of them. But don’t think for one moment that you are her. You are not her and Poe is better off.”  
“How can you say that about her?”  
“I’m not. I’m talking about you. Poe has been a leader to these people. But who do they brighten up to see when she walks into a room. You, the Jedi. Poe is light but doesn’t let anyone see it. He snuffs it out with a smile and reminder of what this facade is. He is brighter than you will ever be. Our people will welcome him home to a warriors welcome.”  
“A warrior? You said he, you are spice runners?” Zorii sighs.  
“Look at me, what do you see?”  
“Your helmet.”  
“And what people never take off their helmet.” Rey looks at her hard for a moment before the light realizes.  
“But he took his off.”  
“To fight where his path took him. He should have stayed.”  
“Then we wouldn’t have won.”  
“Have you ever told him this? Ever talked to him as a person and not the flyboy. Did you ever really get to know him?” Zorii steps forward into Rey’s space. “Some Jedi you are.” Bumping past Rey to go to her ship.  
(<*>)  
Finn finds her later with BB8 rolling back and forth.  
“What happened?” he asks standing before her.  
“What’s Poe’s favorite ration pack?”  
“What?” Finn asks sitting on a crate across from her.  
“Poe’s favorite ration pack. Everyone has one. What’s his?”  
“Um,” Finn asks. “That one with the white sponge in it.”  
“It’s the Tulla fruit stew.” Jessika spoke from behind Finn. They both turn to see one of the remaining members of black squadron. “Zorii’s pissed at you for upsetting Poe.”  
“And aren’t you pissed at us?” Rey asks her.  
“Not all of Poe’s cards are on the table. Sure your deck didn’t have much to start and his was high against yours. But he still deserved your trust.”  
“I do trust him.” Finn spoke. “And he never showed his cards.”  
“Well why should he,” Jessika steps toward them. “He trusts you for whatever reason. Took a leap of faith as we all did to be here.”  
“You’re one too?”  
“One what?” Finn asks. Then pauses as he watches Jessika pull a Mandalorian signet hanging around her neck. “He’s a …”  
“Yeah, one of the best and saved many lives. You both were taken from your parents. Well yours sold you to protect you. But his… he is a foundling like most of us. And just because he can do that Jedi mumbo jumbo don’t think for one moment he is like you. Him I trust. You… you like the rings of hudalla.” Voicing Finn’s favorite ration. “You, nuna legs. Poe made sure you had those if we had them.” Rey looks at her in shock. Jessika walks off.  
Finn turns to Rey. Rey looks down at BB8.  
“So what do we do?”  
“BB8,” the droid turns his head to look at her. “Where would he go to clear his head?” BB8 makes a noise rolling back and forth. “It’s okay.” He doesn’t beep much but makes a noise. “Please, I only want to find him so I can talk to him.” Whirling around in a circle but remaining to be quiet. The little droid undecided truly where he wants to belong. Sure Poe is his maker and oldest friend. Always treated with respect. Than Rey came and saved him. DO bumps BB8 out of his stooper. The little droid moves to Rey.  
“Poe, Home.” DO voices before rolling around the sad orange and white droid.  
“And where is home?” Rey asks BB8. He chirps giving her the location. But continues loudly with the next bit.  
“What did he say?” Finn asks excited to finally be getting somewhere.  
“He told me where his home is but if I go, to go alone and he would lead me.”  
“But I want to go too?” Finn says. BB8 makes a noise.  
“No. Finn, Poe said and everyone who has come to me after I confronted Poe that he holds trust to the highest of regards. You didn’t trust him.”  
“Well he didn’t need to know what I have and what we have.”  
“He does.” She stares at him. “He lifted me in the air using the force.”  
“What?”  
“He’s like us and we need him. The resistance needs him.”  
“We won.”  
“And they will still need a leader. Poe is the leader they need.”  
“What about you?”  
“We, we will be right there beside him. In trust.” Finn looks taken aback. A man he thought he knew but didn’t know. Always questioned him and he gave you bits of the story yet with the bigger parts he keep quiet or just pushed aside. While Finn had nothing really to hide and when he did he hid from the first person that trusted him. Even if the escape was a trap. Poe had trusted him. Maybe Poe had felt through the force and knew. Letting himself feel that part that was the force he gets to feel what is around him. Opening his eyes to see Rey looking at him.  
“You need to go.” Rey nods getting up to hug Finn.  
“I’ll bring him back.”  
(<*>)  
Rey begins to load up the falcon when some of the few higher heads of the resistance came to here.  
“Where are you going?” One asked.  
“I need to check on a friend.”  
“Than who is in charge while you are gone.” Rey looks around at the small crowd around her.   
“Where is General Dameron?” another spoke.  
“He needed a break.” Rey voices.  
“The boy deserves it.” Lando spoke moving down the falcon’s ramp. “They’ll be back soon and in that time Finn and I can start getting the first stepping stones in place.” He looks to Rey than the crowd. “Agreed?” the committee nods before dispersing. Lando moves down to talk to Rey.  
“Thank you general.”  
“Lando, darling.” He takes a deep breath. “Take your time with him. All great men have layers. They’ll show you them if you take your time and trust.”  
“Understood.”  
“Leia is with Poe if he needs her. But I think you need him more than you realize.”  
“And why do you say that?”  
“He brought you together, here. You are here in this moment because a young man trusted someone who he shouldn’t. Leap of faith. He takes them all the time. Are you willing to do the same for him?”  
“I hope so. I will.”  
“Than safe travels.”  
(<*>)  
Rey broke atmo on Yavin. The planet was a mix of wasteland and a green jungle trying to reclaim. Closing her eyes she follows the light. The light that is Poe or so she hopes. Landing the Falcon in an alcove of wasteland.  
Following the light on foot, she has to pause and duck as a first order patrol walks through. Heavily armed and unknown to the fact that they lost. Maybe even loyalist.  
“Don’t move,” a helmeted voice speaks from behind her. Inside she smiles because this trooper doesn’t know who she is and she can take him. Twisting she turns to grab but the trooper flipped them and she is now under a Mandalorian. The helmet is a darkish silver with a orange lines going from the eyes back to around the front intersecting the mouth. In shock she feels one of the hands let her go to hold in front of his mouth in a quiet gesture.   
The Mandalorian gets off her slowly to move in front of her to see the patrol. Recovering quickly she gets up to kneel beside Mandalorian.  
“What are they even doing here?”  
“Their duty.”  
“Why would they protect this place?” the helmet turns to her and shacks his head.   
“This is Yavin 4. This is the rebel base that defeated the first death star.”  
“What happened to the planet?”  
“Snoke.” Rey tries to sense the Mandalorian but he points his weapon at her. “Don’t.”  
“Sorry, I’m Rey.”  
“I know. Follow me.” And she does.   
They move around to flank position behind their transport.  
“We should give them the chance to defect?” Rey voices reminded of Finn and their new friends.  
“I’m not so sure of that.”  
“We still need to try.” Staring hard at the helmet before the Mandalorian raises his hand to his helmet.  
“To all…. Listen Up!” his voice broadcast loudly. “This is the Resistance. The first order is no more. Remove your helmets and board the transport. Go in peace.”  
The storm troopers look from one another.   
“Is this guy real?”  
“We did hear chatter before it went out.”  
“So what do we do?”  
“It’s a trap.” Look likes one of the more weathered of troopers says. “Come out now or we’ll open firer.”  
The Mandalorian turns to Rey.  
“See, I tried.” Rey looks hard at him than turns.  
“Last warning!” she shouts.  
“I was about to say the same to you.” The troopers move making a defensive line.  
“Now can we.” The Mando speaks.  
“Yes, I’m already late meeting a friend.” Rey takes him in.   
“I’ll go from above you go straight in.”  
“How?” the Mandalorian ignites his pack and he is off. Firing upon the troopers they aim at him.  
“It’s a Mandalorian,” one said. The other beside shares a look before making their way to the transport.  
“It’s only one,” the season trooper spoke. Firing upon the flying man. Rey moves out striking down as they both deal with the ones not inside the transport. Once all is quiet Rey enters the transport.  
“Where’s your helmet?” one of the two inside asks.  
“Where is yours?” she ask the two unmasked troopers.  
“Is it true? The resistance won?”  
“Yes.” The two share a look than look at her but their eyes go wider. The Mandalorian comes walking in gun smoking and raised at the two.  
“They ‘re defecting?” Rey turns slightly to allow the Mandalorian to stand beside her.  
“Yes sir.” One says. The other vigorously nodding. Lowering the gun he backs out. Rey turns her head to watch him walk out before turning to the troopers.  
“Get out of here before he changes his mind.” The move into action leaving Rey to jump out of the closing ramp.   
Spying the Mandalorian she goes to him. He is standing by a tree looking at the 4 who remained loyal. The ship takes off behind her.  
“Poe?” she voices. The head remains down staring at the ground. “Poe?”  
“Why are you here?”   
“We were concerned for our friend.”  
“Huh,” putting his weapon away. “You shouldn’t have come.” He walks of into the jungle. Rey stands shocked before following him.  
“Poe!” She runs after him. Coming out of the jungle to a clearing where it is empty. The reason it is empty is a scorch mark. Walking through the mark she can’t feel anything. After connecting to the force this was a void. Running she makes it to the other side. It’s green again. Closing her eyes she feels the force coursing again.  
“Surprised you didn’t just jump it.” Poe voices from beside her. Opening her eyes she sees him there still in full Mandalorian gear.  
“This was your home?”  
“Was, is, always will be. A part of me is always here.”   
“We.. I was worried about you.” Poe turns from her walking deeper into the jungle. “Poe, please,” following after him. “Poe, I’m sorry for…” he stops a second for her to catch up.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yes Poe. I trust you. I trust you more than I had faith in Ben.” He looks over his shoulder at her. Nodding he continues on his journey. “Where are we going?”  
“I was in the middle of collecting my things when you broke atmo.”  
“So you are coming back?” there is hope in her voice.  
“I don’t know what I would be coming back to or as.” Coming out of the trees there is an house overgrown with jungle. Poe enters and Rey stops looking at the remaining wall.   
There are battle scars all over the building. Reaching out she touches and feels. There is pain first. Seeing people running and dying. People screaming. A woman’s voice calling for Poe, his mother. Focusing on that flash she sees the woman running to the building and a Mandalorian catching her. :: <<”Poe, Save Poe.”>> The woman slumps dying in the Mandalorian’s arms. <<”Find him.”>> She is laid down and then she sees it. A boy in tattered cloths running toward the two. <<”Mom, MOM.”>> Young Poe grabbing for her but the Mandalorian grabs a hold of him pulling him away from the scene. He is crying and fighting all in the same breath. Reaching for her the Mando begins to slide on the earth back toward Poe’s mom. <<”What the?”>> They are moved all the way till Poe is closer to his mom kicking the Mandalorian to be lose and beside his mom. <<”MOM!”>> He cries.::  
“Tell me is it better to watch them fly off or die right in front of you as a child?” Rey is pulled out to see Poe there in the same place that the Mandalorian stood when he caught his mother and she passed. Blinking tears away she stands before him. Moving in she hugs him. A little more difficult with his gear but she manages. Holding tight she lets her force wrap him in a full body hug. The arms come up slowly to wrap around her. “Why did you come?”  
“I was worried about you. And I need you.”  
“You don’t need me.”  
“Yes I do. I do Poe.” She moves back so her face is touching the front of the helmet. “I need my family. I need someone to keep me in check. Someone who sees me for what I really am.”  
“And what is that?”  
“Too powerful for their own good. Teetering on a space barge 200,000 meters above the surface. You ground me Poe more than anyone. You call me on my mistakes. You don’t let me get lost in the force. Ever since I lost… we lost our anchor I have been every which way and getting lost. You, Poe, you, bring me back.”  
“That is a lot to take in. What about Finn?”  
“Finn is good too but not as bright as you let yourself shine. You’ve shined before but I was too caught up in my own world of bringing back the Jedi that I forgot there are other battlefields beside my own.”  
“Too focused.”  
“Yes and you would snap me out.”  
“BB8 told you where I was.”  
“DO had to get it out of him.”  
“A good little droid.”  
“They miss you.”   
“So I’m going back for the droid?”  
“For me.. I mean us. The resistance still needs you. You are their leader.”  
“Leia was their leader.”  
“And she gave you command. She trusted you.”  
“Not all the time.” he looks down a path beside the house. “Follow me.” Taking her hand in gloved one they walk.   
Walking down the path they come upon a huge tree. It’s bigger than any tree she has ever seen. Poe lets her go as the tree calls to her.  
“This is the only reason there is still life on this planet.” Rey touches the tree and it glows. “It’s a force tree.”  
“How did it get here?”  
“My mother was friends with Luke and they found a force tree together. He gave her a sapling and here it is. Still strong and trying to heal our home.” Poe moves beside her. He takes off his glove to touch the tree bare handed. Rey feels it. The tree begins to glow. She feels everything. The tree spreading it’s roots across the dying planet. Giving it life to call it’s own again. There is the small settlement that still thrives. Than she feels Poe. Poe who is strong and is one with the force. He is coursing through the planet. Giving and receiving from the tree. Letting some of her force enter the tree everything is clear.   
The skies open up and rain begins to descend upon them. The tree dancing in the welcomed rain that the two Jedi have brought with it. That is it. Rey opens her eyes to look at Poe. His whole body is glowing.   
“You’re glowing too.” He tells her.  
“You’re a Jedi.”  
“I was trained by another in the Mandalorian ranks of what I can do. They accepted but taught me how to survive. You say Jedi, they say better Mandalorian.”  
“So why did you give it up?”   
“I had a dream. Than Leia came to call for help. Mandalorians were never fans of the empire nor the first order that followed in their footsteps. Leia asked for aid and she received.”  
“You were given to her?”  
“We volunteered. Once I volunteered several of my loyalists join me.”  
“Zorii?”  
“No, she remained. Had to keep to the way.”  
“She covered for you saying spice runner.”  
“Yeah. She’s a good friend.” Poe looks up into the rain hitting his helmet. “We should get you under cover so you don’t get sick, or die on us again.” The last he spoke lower moving back down the path they came.  
“How did you know I died?” she calls over the rain, which has begun to fall harder, and the skies begin to crackle with energy.  
“Force bonds. Hurry up.” A loud crack and boom signal overhead. Running she follows him into the house they had passed earlier. Poe moves to his bag he had left inside pushing his jacket into it. “We’ll be safer in here while the storm passes.” Another crackle lights the sky.  
“Poe,” she wanted to ask if what she heard was true. Yet she couldn’t stop from looking around the room, which had seen better days but showed a home and a battle long ago. “Was this your home?”  
“This,” he motions to the house. “Was.” Turning he rest on the counter.  
“Will you take your helmet off?”  
“You’re asking a Mandalorian to take their helmet off?”  
“I’m asking my friend to show me his face. One that I am missing.”  
“So we’re friends?”  
“Of course we are friends. Why would you think….” Differently. She had done so much recently. Secluded herself into her own little world of the force. Kept things to herself. Didn’t tell them. Went off on her own journey. They had tried to back her up. “Poe,” she moves toward him. Standing in front of the masked man. “I trust you. Do you trust me?” Poe tilts his head before his hand comes up to unclip the strap. Rey’s hands grab the helmet and lift it off his head. Finding his eyes she stares right into the dark brown orbs. “I trust you.”  
“And I you.” He takes the helmet setting it next to his bag. Turning to have her still in front of him. Poe tilts his head again trying to read what Rey is doing. Rey reaches up to mess with his hair.  
“You have helmet hair.” Poe chuckles.  
“Makes a nice cushion. You hungry? The koyo trees still had some fruit on them. Was surprised there were any at all. But life finds a way.”   
“I could eat.”  
Poe moves with the task of getting food out. Rey finds the only table righting it while Poe comes over with the cut up fruit and two ration packs. Taking a pack she sees it’s her favorite. Sitting down she waits for him to join her. Rations and fruit down he grabs his canteen and comes over to sit across from her.  
Picking up his ration he begins to eat.  
“Is Tulla Fruit Stew really your favorite ration?” Poe looks up form his pouch to stare at her.   
“It’s one of them. Nuna legs are in my top three.” She nods taking a bite of her own food. “How did you meet Leia?”  
“I meet her when I was kid before this happened but not until I joined up.”  
“So how did you join?”  
“She came to our stronghold. Vibrating with certainty and talked to us. We held no love for the first order and her plan. She was so sure they would win. That we should fight. And some of us did.” He picks up a piece of fruit and holds it out to her. She takes it and tries it. She moans as the taste touches her tongue.  
“Oh… this is so good. I think I have a new favorite.” Poe smiles at this picking up his own piece.   
“So are you going to keep playing this 20 question till you get to the one you want to ask?”  
“I don’t really know that much beyond what you showed us. I took General Poe Dameron, Ace pilot for what he is. I didn’t, I didn’t get to truly know you. And I am sorry. I trust you and…” She grabs the water and drinks to give herself some time to get to the true question that had just come up. “Alright… you said you felt me die. That you knew about the force bond. How?”  
“Crait, you tried to shut the one off with Ren, Ben, whatever you want to call him. You were trying to shut it down but the bond still reached out. When you shacked my hand I felt you latch on.”  
“So you’ve been feeling me this whole time?” Getting a little defensive.  
“In not so many words. I can sense you and things. Your moods, when you’re cold. More empathy through the bond. In my head you are fire. It’s always glowing and lighting up a room. I took it as a certain security that you were safe. Then as we were fighting I felt it go out. It hurt.” Placing a hand over his chest unconsciously. Rey keeps her eyes on him. “I didn’t have time and I lost hope. I … reinforcements came and we continued to fight. Than like a sunrise glittering off a lake you came back. It was different. It was a mix of so much. Everything and I heard Ben.”  
“You heard Ben?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What did he say?” More focused in wanting this answer. Maybe even force asking it. “Poe, what did he say?”  
“Take care.” He looks right at her. “I don’t know if he meant you. All I know is that you were back and rising higher than you have ever been before.” Rey looks away. They had been with her. Centuries of Jedi had come to her aid. She held so much than lost it. Had kissed Ben in excitement that had been his last moment of joy and penance. Being truly Ben Solo once more.   
Turning back to Poe after collecting herself she spies Poe looking down.  
“Poe?”  
“The resistance will be good in your hands.”  
“What? Why the sudden not coming back?”  
“Rey, you have no idea what that bond did to me. Feeling you want to…” be with Ben. Even after all he did. And than Poe who has been fighting for so long to final get the to touch pure light to be blocked by the blanket of dark. “This is ridiculous.” Getting up he goes to his helmet. Standing there and just staring at it. It would be so easy to put it on and run away into the dark. Taking deep breaths he tries to focus. It’s getting harder and harder to breath to find his peace along the horizon of his mind. The stars are going so fast around him like he is in a tailspin caught in a maelstrom of a planet. Maybe even a gravity well pulling him in to his final demise. Why would some one so bright want something as gray as himself?  
Rey didn’t know what she had done till after she had realized. Maybe there was good in Ben that she wanted to believe would come through for her. And he did in the end. Holding on so long to what could be to what was right in front of her. The people that grounded her. Ones who kept her light burning. Closing her eyes to feel along that bond that was once her and Ben’s. It was there and silent. Focusing she can see a slight shine on it. A hair of a thread that had joined it but also separates. Reaching for it she pulls it away from the silent bond. It shines from her light. Holding it tight she focuses on it. It begins to warm in her hand. There is something. Searching she feels like something she has long forgotten or something she has never had. So welcoming, so at peace, home. Placing her thread closer to the hair it reaches. Moving it close they both lean toward one another. They both want to join. Curious.  
“Stop. STOP!” Poe cries. Rey pulls out of her meditation. Getting up she moves to Poe. Poe is kneeling on the ground before his helmet. “Don’t,…” he says as she steps closer.  
“Poe?”  
“Don’t do it if you don’t mean it.”  
“What are you talking about?” he tries to laugh through his tears.  
“It must not be in any of those Jedi books because love was not part of the code.”  
“Love?”  
“A force bond can be made to friends and ones they hold dear. To constantly be with one with thee other. I don’t want it to just be tossed away later.” Like before. He grits out the next bit. “You shouldn’t mess with things you don’t understand.”  
“Than tell me.” Poe looks at his helmet. A way to protect himself. “Poe,” she kneels down beside him. Her hand going into his hair. “Poe.” Poe turns looking at her before grabbing her and kissing her as if it is his last breath, his last act as her friend. Something he can hold to keep himself warm in the void of space.   
At first Rey didn’t know what to do. The hair thread began to glow and shine. Reaching for it she pulls Poe closer to him. Her hands in his hair keeping them connected. Feeling Poe’s hand hold her tight to him as if a hole in the hull of a ship has appear threatening to take her into the vacuum of space.   
After a wild moment they stop. Breathing heavily they look at one another.  
“I can’t…” he begins.  
“Be with me.”  
“You don’t know what you are asking.” She grips him tighter. Grips the cord tight and flares into every fiber of them. Poe gasps.  
“I’m finding my home.” Poe looks into her eyes. “That is what I feel when I touch you. Is that what you felt.” He nods.  
“Yes, yes. I wanted but you. You didn’t want me.”  
“I’m sorry. I was so caught up in trying to be someone who mattered. Be a piece of the story that I forgot about the others. I pushed through what I wanted to what I thought I should be. In the end, in finding the truth I was what I never wanted to be. I passed by on so much. I always thought that thread, that feeling of home was Ben. I was wrong. It was you. You are my home Poe. You,” she forces him to see. “I was so blind. Forgive me Poe.” Poe looks up at her face. His hands tracing the side of her face.   
“Rey, I… I’m not sure. I want to, I do but I…”  
“Are frightened. So am I. I have never had anything like this before. Never felt anything like this. Yet it feels so right. For the first time I don’t have to question. It true. I want you. You and only you. You have my heart.”  
“And you have mine.” Poe moves slower this time and kisses her gently. She does the time. Opening the door to her home and blended that shinning hair which is a sheet wrapping around hers light. It shines and reflects so bright it blinds.   
“I am yours.”  
(<*>)


End file.
